


混沌

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 18





	混沌

他没有料到自己会被下药。  
或许是陌生的环境让他的神经放松了许多的缘故，没有粉丝也没有摄像头，别人递过来的酒，他没有考虑太多就接了过来。所有人都在为他出色的即兴表演喝彩，他也不好意思的笑笑，举了举杯，送到嘴边抿了一口。  
随后，他便觉得有些口干舌燥，找到一个角落里桌子旁边坐了下来。他找不到水，手边只有刚才喝了一点的酒，他便又拿起酒杯，把里面的东西喝了个干干净净。  
还是好渴，脸开始发烧，心里也像是有一把火似的烧着，发慌，心跳的很快。他开始头晕，把身子倚在沙发坐垫上大口呼吸着，眼睛看着周围的人也开始重影。  
他本来就瘦，坐在一群身材高大的白人中间就显得格外瘦小，甚至有点可怜。就在他快要绝望的时候，一个男人手里拿着一杯水朝他走过来，坐在了他的身边。  
“你看起来不太好。”  
男人用英语说道。  
他像发现了救命稻草，接过杯子里的水，仰头喝得一滴不剩，喝完之后擦了擦嘴角。  
“我想我喝多了。”  
他用英语回答道。  
口渴缓解了一点，可头还是晕的厉害，身体越来越热，心跳也越来越快。  
“对不起，我想去趟洗手间....”  
虽然身体极度不适，他还是礼貌的跟男人打了声招呼，准备从沙发上站起来，却没想到被男人一把拉住了胳膊。  
“你是第一次来这种地方吧，这种情况我遇见过很多次，我知道怎么做会让你感觉好一点，你愿意相信我吗？”  
男人把他拉回到座位上，和他的脸贴得很近。  
他真的不知道该怎么办了，在这种情况下，任何一个人说的任何一句话他都愿意相信，而且奇怪的是，这个人说的话似乎很容易让人信服，他几乎没有考虑，就点了点头。  
“我在网络上看过你跳舞的视频。”  
那个人说。  
他松了口气，这个人还算认识自己。  
总不会害他吧。  
男人往他身边坐了坐，腿上裸露的皮肤贴着他的浅绿色长裤，他几乎能感觉到男人身上散发的温度。他奇怪自己的感官在今天突然变得十分敏感，是酒精的作用吗？自己之前也不是没有喝醉过，但从没有像今天这样。他忙着体会这种感觉带来的奇异感受，没发现男人的手已经摸到了自己的大腿上。  
等他回过神来的时候，自己的大腿好像着了火一样，男人手掌的温度几乎要透过他的长裤灼烧他的皮肤。  
“平时喜欢做什么放松？”  
男人把嘴巴贴到他的耳朵上问道。  
他差点叫出来，大腿在男人手里抖了抖。男人感受到了他的反应，用手慢慢的抚摸着他大腿的皮肤。  
“我喜欢游泳，打拳....”  
他强装镇定，努力稳着嗓子不让自己的声音打颤。  
“真是个乖孩子。”  
男人称赞道，手却摸向他两腿中间的位置。  
“自己有没有这样放松过？”  
男人问道，开始用手掌捏起他两腿中间的那堆软肉。  
他倒抽了一口气，两只手抓着桌子边缘，咬着牙不让自己叫出声，一阵强烈的快感从腿间冲向头顶。很舒服，心里也不那么慌了，好像自己一直在等的就是这个。可为什么，自己也试着自慰过，从来没有像今天这样，摸两下就舒服的像要上天。  
他没有拒绝男人在腿间的抚摸，两只手握着桌沿来回掐着，上半身不受控制的扭来扭去。男人腾出一只手搂住他的腰，把他的白色T恤从裤子里拽出来，从上衣下摆探进去，抚摸他光滑的后背。  
“嗯....”  
他舒服的发出小猫一样的叫声，把头靠在了男人颈窝里。酒吧的灯光很昏暗，所有人都在喝酒，或三三两两抱在一起亲热，没有人注意他们。  
男人大胆的解开他的皮带，拉开裤链，把手伸进他的内裤里，他才发现自己后面什么时候已经湿透了。自己的身体怎么变成了这幅样子？没有任何辅助，只是被摸了两下，自己就湿透了。  
他意识到自己是被下药了。  
那个人早认识自己，说不定一直尾随着他。自己被算计了，这件事情是早就被计划好的。  
可又有什么关系呢，这里是德州。  
没有人知道他的中文名字叫张艺兴，也没人知道他有多少粉丝，更没有人知道他在中国的一举一动都会被人拍下来发在媒体上。  
在这里，他是个普通的不能再普通的人，他可以和任何人一起跳舞，一起喝酒，也可以和任何一个陌生人做爱。  
意识飘到这里，他在心里笑了笑，愉快的接受男人的爱抚。湿了，很好，他觉得自己淫荡极了。  
男人一只手撸动着他的性器，另一只手从后背探下去，摸到后穴的入口，手指在两片臀瓣之间摩挲着。洞口周围已经滑腻腻一片，男人侧过头跟他接吻，他被吻得扬起了脖颈，嘴里还发出舒服的哼哼。因为药物的作用，他的后穴很容易就被揉开了，男人的手指摸到一个张开的小洞，就肏了进去，一下就是两根。他的内壁很有弹性，被两根手指轻轻松松的撑开，毫不费力，他爽的快要上天了。酒吧里的音乐声很大，他不怕被人听见，只担心遮掩不住自己的表情，偏过脑袋把脸埋在男人颈窝里发出细碎的呻吟。男人的手在他内里抠挖着，指节刮擦着内壁，他控制不住自己，身体里的水一股一股喷在男人的手上。里面很痒，好像总有什么地方碰不到。他弓起身子换了个姿势，以便男人更好的进入，男人笑了。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”  
男人问道。  
他咬着嘴唇点了点头，眼前的重影更厉害了，他看见两个白人向他走了过来，不，他分不清是一个还是两个。他努力控制着自己的表情，不让自己显得那么反常，自己的下半身和男人的手都安全的藏在桌子底下，只要自己控制住就不会被人发现自己在大庭广众之下用手指肏。  
白人走到他们跟前，向他发出了邀请。  
“想一块跳舞吗？”  
他抿着嘴唇不敢回答，男人的手指还在他的身体里，他怕一开口从嘴里钻出的就是自己的呻吟。男人却像知道他的想法似的，侧过脸和他交换了一个深情又绵长的吻。  
“对不起，他今天晚上有伴了。”  
男人说道。  
白人讪讪的走开了。  
“我们去个私密的地方。”  
男人说道，手指从他的小穴里出来，拍了拍他的屁股。  
他被领到了一个包间里，灯光很暗，里面只有一只长沙发。男人坐在沙发上，脱掉他的内裤，示意他做到自己腿上。他被男人惊人的尺寸吓到了，那根东西粗长健壮，顶端微微翘起，凸出的冠状沟下面布满青筋，两颗囊袋沉甸甸的垂在腿中央。男人托着他的屁股让他面朝自己跪在沙发上，手指在他后面的肉洞浅浅抽插着。经过了刚才的肏弄，原本狭窄的肉缝早已被撑开，变成一个粉红色的小洞，等待着被进入。男人用手掌在他的洞口拍了两下，带出几根滑腻的银丝，涂在他的穴口周围，握着阴茎用粗大的头部在洞口来回摩擦了几下，就破开肏了进去。突然被填满的感觉让他的脑子快要爆炸，他感受着男人一点一点进入他的身体，冠状沟刮擦着凹凸不平的内壁，像能刮出水来。他掐着男人的肩膀慢慢坐到底，口中发出无法抑制的呻吟，太深了，他一动也不敢动，两瓣屁股和中间那条沟壑形成了一个圆润的W型，只是下面还有一根粗长的肉棒。男人开始发力，一下一下的往上肏着，节奏并不快，但由于药物的作用，每肏一下，感官就会放大好几倍。他想勾引一下男人，掀开自己T恤的衣角，用牙齿咬住下摆，把自己红通通的乳尖送到男人跟前。男人显然受了刺激，加快了速度，他受不住，松开了口中的衣角，趴在男人身上啊啊的叫着。过程中男人的阴茎总会被他喷出的水弄得滑出肉洞，他便用手扶着男人的阴茎再次肏进去。最后一次，男人没有继续肏他，而是把他拉过来吻了吻，展开他的双腿缠在自己腰上，就着这个姿势抱着他站了起来转了个圈，两个人互换了位置。这次换他靠在沙发上，为男人双腿大开，露出一张一合的肉洞眼，小口开一次就会带出一股清水来。男人让他用胳膊拉开自己的大腿，扶着粗大的阴茎对准那个正在开合的小洞，将一整根缓慢的肏了进去，这个姿势能让男人的大腿和他的坐骨紧密的贴合。男人并不急于速战速决，而是整根肏进，再整根肏出，然后趴下用舌头饲弄起那个洞口。他被这种空虚的快感折磨的哭出声来，眼泪却一滴也掉不下来，只能干巴巴的分不清是哭还是叫。男人用嘴唇和舌头用力的吮吸舔弄着那个肉洞，下巴抵在他的耻骨上，把他顶得屁股都翘了起来。他闭着眼睛，被舔弄得魂儿都要飞了，脸上的酒窝若隐若现。男人抬起头看了他一下，下巴上一层湿淋淋的淫水。他像喝醉了一样，伸出舌尖舔了舔粉红色的嘴唇，耷拉着眼皮迷离的看着男人，脸颊都飞了红色。男人把他的腿搭在自己肩上，上半身贴着他的腿根，下半身全部压在他的身上，粗长的阴茎整根没了进去。两个人的脸几乎贴在了一起，他张着嘴唇喘息着，把呼吸喷在男人脸上。男人没有继续抽插，而是保持着一个最深的姿势，上下左右摩擦了起来。他感受到那根东西在他里面四处探索着，忽然顶到了一个位置，他脑子一片空白，口中不受控制的尖叫出来，下面又挤出一股水。  
“是这里吗？”  
男人问道，开始反复用头部碾磨那里。他脑子里的弦噼噼啪啪全断了，不经过大脑完全是生理的快感从下体蔓延到全身。他尖叫着用手捂着嘴巴，不想听到自己如同荡妇一般的叫床声。他刚想照顾自己的阴茎，男人又紧接着站起身，握着他的腰把他翻了个面，让他跪在沙发上背对自己。他的肉洞已经彻底被肏成了一个圆圆的形状，周围因为男人阴茎和耻毛的摩擦变得红红的。男人迷恋的揉搓着他的两瓣屁股，夸他的身体性感，臀缝中间的肉洞合上又张开，接着又被插了三根手指进去。他的身体因为常年练舞，柔韧性很好，上半身趴在沙发上，腰塌下去，和屁股几乎形成了一个直角。他很瘦，趴在那里肋骨都凸了出来。  
“Yes, please.”  
他轻飘飘的说，转过身去望着男人，眼角和脸颊都红红的，邀请着男人进入。男人有些怜爱的摸了摸他的肋骨，阴茎对准为他张开的肉洞，又一次肏了进去。这一次男人每次只肏进去一半，然后立刻抽出来。他被折磨到流泪，无法被填满的欲望在身体里叫嚣着。要那个东西，那个滚烫的又粗又长的东西狠狠肏他，肏到最里面，肏到不能再进去。身体里像有个水龙头一样，从深处不断往外流水，顺着穴口流到大腿膝盖，淌到沙发坐垫上。他晃着屁股迎合男人的抽插，反手拉着男人的腰，要男人在往深里肏。男人从后面紧紧的抱着他，两个人的身子完全贴到了一起，后背贴着前胸，屁股贴着屁股，大腿贴着大腿，像两个L。他的身体随着男人抽插的节奏前后摇晃着，他觉得自己要被男人捅穿了。男人吻着他的脖子和耳朵，抚摸着他的肚子和乳房，嘴里念着宝贝，询问他舒不舒服，是不是这里。他嗯嗯的回答着，转过头看着男人的脸。在某一瞬间，他似乎觉得自己爱上了这个男人，他搂住男人的脖子，吻上男人的嘴唇，男人也伸出舌头回应他，两个人紧紧缠在一起边接吻边做爱，他疯狂的呻吟全部被浸没在了吻里。  
后来男人又让他躺下，双腿搭在沙发靠背上，整个人像倒立一样，自己站在沙发上半坐半蹲的肏了一会。男人没有在做的时候射，而是在外面用手撸了出来，精液滴滴答答的对准他被肏开肏红的肉洞流了进去。  
事情结束后，男人细心的为他做了清理，还为他上了药。临走前吻了吻他的额头，给他接了一杯柠檬水。

他是夹着屁股，慢慢的一瘸一拐的离开酒吧的。他不想回酒店，无意识的在凌晨的大街上逛了很久，去了很多次公共卫生间，每次摸摸屁股都是一滩水。  
第二天醒来，他发现自己的嗓子哑了，一句话也说不出来，更没法唱歌。全身痛得像要散架，后穴肿胀的要命，就连尾骨也疼，照了照镜子，发现自己的后背上全都是发红发青的手指印。

回国后，他又开始了忙碌的工作，很少有闲暇的时候。只是偶尔，在只有一个人的汽车后座上，半夜空旷的大床上，他还会想起酒吧的那天晚上。他永远都不知道那个男人的名字，也不知道那天到底被下了什么药，只是每次单单想到男人的脸，自己后面就会湿透，大概是被下药的后遗症，用手摸一把后穴，又变得狭窄紧致，伸一根手指进去都痛得要命。  
那天晚上自己是怎么吃下去那样一根肉棒的？  
或许自己还想被什么人下一次药。  
有时候他也会被自己的想法吓一跳，但他从未怪过那个下药的人，大概是因为那是为数不多的让他真切感受到爱与活着的时刻。


End file.
